Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday is a recurring character and a substitute teacher at William McKinley High. She is portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow . She seems to have a very innovative (almost bizarre) approach of education. Biography Holly Holliday is a laid back, cool substitute teacher who replaces Will, teaching Spanish, when he is sick and unable to work. Not much is known about her, but it is revealed in Sexy that she is the new Sex-Ed teacher. Season 2 In her first episode 'The Substitute,' Holly substituted Will Scheuster in Spanish Class. When Kurt Hummel became tired of Rachel being the leader/dictator of Glee Group at Mr. Schue's absence and when Kurt heard Holly singing "Conjunction Junction", he suggested her to be Will's substitute as Glee Club adviser which she accepted. When walking into the Glee room, she slides over the buttered floor that Puck made as a substitute teacher prank, much to the surprise of the New Directions . The Glee kids attempt to trick her, by switching names, but Holly tells them she knows they're lying, and explains that she knows their names because she watched New Directions perform at Regionals, coming in last. Puck questions if she can actually sub for Mr. Schue, because she doesn't know much about today's music, suggesting Cee Lo Green. She then performed "F*** (Forget) You " with the New Directions and quickly gained their trust (except for Rachel, who seems to resent her talent) because, unlike Will, she listens to the suggestion of the club. Holly then gains Rachel's trust, when she asks Rachel what sort of music she wants to preform. When Rachel describes the song, she and Holly sing and danced "Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag" from the musical "Chicago". Holly even gains the trust and friendship of acting principal, Sue Sylvester, which results in Will getting fired and replaced with Holly. She feels guilty for Will losing his job, but feels that her more relatable personality is better than Will's more authoritarian approach, and refuses to pass up the opportunity presented to her. However, when her more wild and laidback attitude results in inspiring Mercedes Jones to damage Sue's car as an act of revenge for taking the tater-tots from the school lunch, Holly is left horrified at how she has failed as a teacher. She then goes to Will, asking for advice, where she reveals that several years ago, she was a much more uptight, meek and rigid sort of teacher, who ended up getting punched in the face by a girl who did not like her methods. They talk and drink beer together for a while. This resulted in her taking on a more relaxed and flakey personality, so as to better relate with the kids. At this moment, Will's ex-wife Terri shows up, and assuming that she and Will are on a date, begins to openly insult Holly and making demands of Will. Holly watches as Will dismisses his ex-wife, feeling awkward about it. Later when Will returns as the adviser again of the glee club, he found himself shocked by how the kids, while glad he was back, were unhappy with the fact he refused to hear them out. Realizing that Holly was somewhat right in her method of teaching, he sought her out, and found she was seen teaching history, dressed up like Mary Todd Lincoln. Will explained about how he wanted to perform a certain song, but that he wanted it to appeal to the Glee Club, and asked for her help in modernizing it. Together, Holly and Will take lead vocals as they and New Directions perform a mash-up of Umbrella and Singin' In the Rain. Holly Holliday is back giving sex education lessons at McKinley High. Will asks her to educate the group through song, prompting Holly to perform Joan Jett's "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)". Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's "Kiss" with her, culminating in a kiss. Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she would end up hurting him. Puck and Lauren plan to make a sex tape, until Holly informs them that it would be considered child pornography. A shocked Puck joins the celibacy club as a result. Annoyed by Holly's lessons, Emma has the celibacy club perform "Afternoon Delight" for New Directions, unaware that the song is about sex. Carl approaches Holly about counseling, revealing that Emma is still a virgin. Emma confesses that she may have feelings for Will, and Carl tells her he will be moving into a hotel until she is certain of her feelings. Holly also counsels Santana and Brittany when they express confusion about their sexuality. She joins them for a performance of "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac, after which Santana confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her, but is afraid of being ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. She tells Will that she wants to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, and they kiss. Extras *In Sexy, she reveals to Puck and Lauren that she made a sex tape with J.D. Sallinger. However, it was not sucessful. *She attended an all women's college, popularly believed to Smith College, in the Pioneer Valley of Massachusetts. Songs *Conjunction Junction (The Substitute) *F*** (Forget) You (The Substitute) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Rachel) (The Substitute) *Singing In the Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) (with New Directions and Will) *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Sexy) (with New Directions) *Kiss (Sexy) (Will) *Landslide (Sexy) (with Santana and Brittany) Quotes Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley staff Category:New Directions Category:Glee Club Directors Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season 2 Category:Faculty Category:William McKinley High School Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters